Technologies that measure a parameter related to an object such as a human, a thing, or the like in a real space by some means, capture the parameter as an input value into a computer and analyze the input value, and display the input value as an image are used in various fields. In a field of computer games, intuitive and easy operation is realized by obtaining the movement of a user himself/herself or a marker held by the user and accordingly moving a character in a virtual world within a display screen (see PTL 1, for example). A technology that thus reflects movement or a change in shape of an object in a real space in screen display is expected to be applied to not only games but also toys, learning materials, and the like (see NPL 1, for example).